Haunted
by roswellchick22
Summary: AU After Born Under a Bad sign. The consequences of what could have happened if Dean didn't get Jo in time, and what if DemonSam! had taken advantage. Written in progress, so don't be cruel here. Warning of somewhat rape, language, violence, adult content


Title : Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys or any of the other characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Rated: R for some violence, some language, adult content, alcohol use and some sexual content. So be warned.

A/N : This is merely an idea that was brought up based off of 'Born Under a Bad Sign' episode. First ever fanfic of Supernatural so be nice okay? And for the record, this story will be done in Jo's POV so if you don't like her, why are reading this?! But if you are interested, read on. This takes place during Born Under a Bad sign and a little AU in a way.

Summary: What if Dean didn't get there in time? What if things between Jo and Sam happened differently that ended up with unexpected consequences? Written in progress.

XXXX

Chapter I : Shattered

(Jo's POV)

My mother always told me to never turn your back on anyone. No matter what the situation was, or who was around. Sometimes I wonder what possessed me to do so that one night. How could I have been so stupid? I was blinded by anger and pain, shunning myself out from the forceful pain that hit me.

Sam.

Sam Winchester.

He didn't seem like himself, he just didn't... But I should have stopped him. I didn't, because I was too blinded. He felt stronger than before, forcing my back against my back. The force was so powerful, I heard a few beer bottles fall and shatter into broken pieces. His gaze was upon me was frightening, it was dark and had no emotion behind it. I can never forget about his stare.

"No, Sam, please," I screamed out, remembering that it was just me and him that evening. He didn't listen to me scream and fight my way out of his arms as she forced himself in between my legs. With his hand tightly against my neck, I couldn't breath. What could I do? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

One thing led to another.

The button of my jeans was snatched apart and I heard the slight noise it made when it fell to the ground.

And then he said... "Nobody can save you now." It was low and smooth, almost like he was the type to be a smooth talker. And that's when he took me. My neck was gripped tightly as he continued to thrust forcefully in me. To be honest, that was my first time. Ever. And he took that away from me in a way that I can't just pick myself up and forget about.

He didn't look at me, he didn't caress me like a man should. He didn't stop. His fingers seemed to let up when I could finally breath as he finished thrusting himself in me, letting his orgasm hit me deep inside. He groaned out like he really did something but he didn't. He let me go, distancing himself from me as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up, fixing them up again and gave me a dark smirk. "Thanks for the fuck."

And with that said, he was gone.

His fingerprints were still around my neck. I pulled myself around to behind the bar, and felt myself cry again. I haven't cried in so long, I thought maybe I had forgotten how to cry. Teardrops stained my cheeks as I held onto the bar with one hand, covering my mouth to hold back my sobs but it didn't work.

How could he do this to me?

Deep down, I knew something was wrong. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't acknowledge it. I was stupid, that's right, I'll admit it. I was stupid, dumb, and blind. Do you hear that everyone? I, Joanna Beth Harvelle admits to being stupid.

I wiped the tears from my face and zipped up my jeans again. These were going to be burned tonight as well as the light blue panties that were soiled.

Ten minutes rolled by that felt like it was hours and hours when he also showed up.

Dean Winchester. Was he going to come and take advantage of me too? He said he was looking for Sam. I didn't know where he was, and I didn't care. He ran off, looking for him.

I followed him. I heard a gunshot go off in the distance. I found Dean. He wasn't dead but drenched in lake water and bleeding from the arm. A part of me wondered why I was doing this, I was more like a robot than Sam was. The bullet was thrown away as Dean winced and groaned out like a baby. Stitching him up, I asked what was going on. Think he was going to tell me? Please, Dean was the type to not reveal anything to a girl like me. No wonder he never noticed me like I wanted him to.

So Sam was possessed huh?

My feelings towards Sam didn't change or stay the same. I didn't know what to think.

"I'll call you."

I knew that was a lie. I shook my head as Dean left with his patched arm. No you won't, I thought.

It's been almost a week since I heard or seen Dean. It's been almost a week since I lost that one thing that nobody can get back.

Explain to me why I was standing in front of the mirror of my bathroom, waiting for results. My cell phone kept ringing the same ringtone that was assigned to my mother. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

When I saw that the strip was pink, I felt all things stopped.

I was pregnant...

A/N: There are 3 other chapters that I've already posted at my livejournal if you want to read ahead. But any ideas on what I should bring to this fic, let me know!


End file.
